Korean Veela
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: cerita baru dengan tema tidak biasa, aku mencoba membuat suasana baru. semoga kalian menyukainya. Yesung adalah seorang Korean Veela dan siapakah matenya? read this. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hei, perkenalkan namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung. Aku berasal dari Pulau Jeju. Memang sedikit aneh aku memiliki rumah di Pulau Jeju dan memang lahir di sana. Karena menurutku kami sangat terpencil dan terkesan menjauh dari wilayah lain. Kuakui yang tinggal disini sangatlah sedikit hanya ada 30 kepala keluarga disini, itu karena makhluk seperti kami cukup banyak diburu oleh manusia yang memang mengetahui keberadaan kami untuk dijadikan _slave_. Cukup mengerikan memang, tapi beruntung para penduduk meski sangat sedikit namun sangat kompak dan selalu menghubungi satu sama lain untuk memastikan tidak ada korban. Sebenarnya dulu kami sangat banyak namun banyak yang memilih tinggal di pedalaman hutan atau pindah ke beberapa negara lain demi mendapat perlindungan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi penduduk Pulau Jeju untuk melepaskan anaknya untuk kuliah di wilayah lain. Dan disinilah aku, berjalan memasuki Pure University dan dikelilingi ribuan manusia. Oh apa kalian belum tahu? Aku seorang _Veela_. Yah. Sebuah makhluk yang hanya ada di cerita-cerita fantasy karya manusia tapi aku memanglah seorang _Veela_, _Korean Veela_ tepatnya. Kami adalah keturunan dari _Dark Veela_ yang memang berasal dari Inggris, _Korean Veela_ memiliki ciri khas sendiri yaitu kami semua adalah _Submissive Veela_ dan _mate_ kami adalah sang _Dominant_. _Mate_ sendiri adalah pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk kami para _Veela_, dan aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai _Veela._ Karena aku bisa memiliki seseorang yang terlahir untukku dan hanya untuk mencintaiku adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan.

Aku baru saja mendapatkan _Inheritage _tadi malam, memang _Inheritage _baru datang saat usia kami mencapai 17 tahun dan orangtuaku segera mendaftarkanku kemari dan memberangkatkan aku esoknya. Itu semua agar aku bisa dengan cepat menemukan _mate_ku karena jika kami tidak segera bertemu dan melakukan _bonding_ maka kami berdua akan mati. Mengerikan memang, tapi itulah adanya. Pernah juga terdapat sebuah kasus dimana _mate_ salah seorang _Veela _meninggal sebelum mereka bertemu, dan sang _Veela_ sendiri langsung ditemukan meninggal keesokan harinya setelah _Inheritage_nya datang. Ada juga yang harus menunggu hingga puluhan tahun baru bertemu dan aku berharap aku segera dapat menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov.

Yesung pun mulai berjalan dengan sangat anggun menuju lapangan tempat diadakan OSPEK. Meski ia tengah berdandan tidak karuan tetap itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan alami yang memang dimiliki oleh seorang _Veela_, apalagi keluarga Yesung adalah _Pure Korean Veela_ tertua di Pulau Jeju yang tentunya membuat Yesung nampak lebih cantik dibanding _Korean Veela_ lainnya.

Saat ia memasuki barisan hampir seluruh mata manusia yang dapat dikenali sebagai namja dan yeoja langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya kagum. Yah, memang sudah rahasia umum jika _Veela _memiliki daya pikat yang sangat tinggi, bahkan namja straight pun langsung berlutut di hadapan _Veela_. Yesung sendiri yang memang belum pernah berada di sekitar manusia yang sangat banyak, bergerak sedikit kaku menuju barisan.

Dan menatap takut beberapa namja yang menatapnya 'lapar'. Menyapukan sedikit pandangannya ia menemukan seorang namja berkulit pucat berdiri tepat di tengah barisan tengah menatapnya, sepertinya ia adalah ketuanya. Bohong jika Yesung tidak mengagumi namja tampan itu yang terus menatapnya dengan intens itu. Dan wajah Yesung semakin merona saat memperhatikan namja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah aristokrat yang sangat tampan dan mempesona, belum lagi tubuhnya yang proporsional dan Yesung berani bersumpah namja itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan karena fitur seorang Adonis benar-benar melekat padanya.

"SEMUA BERBARIS YANG RAPI. KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN APEL PEMBUKAAN." Teriak seorang yeoja cantik menarik perhatian Yesung dan namja tampan itu.

Upacara pembukaan pun berlangsung dengan sangat tenang, setelahnya seluruh mahasiswa baru segera digiring menuju pos masing-masing untuk menerima beberapa tugas atau 'siksaan' dari para senior.

"Hei, kau. Namja yang cantik." Seorang senior yang dapat dikatakan lumayan tampan memanggil sambil menunjuk kearah Yesung.

"Huh? Aku?." Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung karena memang ia yang ditunjuk.

"Iya, kau. Cepat ke sini." Perintah namja itu sambil berdiri tidak sabar.

Yesung sendiri segera berlari kecil menuju senior tersebut.

"Ada apa, sunbae?." Tanya Yesung sambil memandang bertanya kearah namja itu.

"Kau manis sekali. Namja semanis dirimu tidak baik berkeliaran sendirian, jadilah pacarku kau akan aman?." Tanya Sunbae itu secara gamblang membuat Yesung hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Ma-Maaf sunbaenim. Tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang." _Yang belum kutemukan_ tambah Yesung dalam hati sambil menurunkan tangan sunbaenya yang terus mengelus pipinya yang merona.

"Huh, sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat cantik dan manis. Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, cium pipiku maka aku akan melepaskanmu." Perintah sunbae itu sambil menyeringai senang melihat pipi Yesung semakin merona.

"A-APA?." Teriak Yesung keras sambil menatap tidak percaya kearah sunbaenya yang kini memegang erat lengannya.

"Ayolah, hanya sebuah ciuman. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Pinta sunbae itu sambil menyeringai mesum.

Yesung sendiri terdiam mendengarnya, ia ingin sekali kabur namun pegangan erat di lengannya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Sunbaenya ini pasti tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

_Haahh... baiklah. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku belum bertemu mateku. Setidaknya aku masih bebas._

Pikir Yesung sambil mulai memajukan tubuhnya lalu menjinjitkan kakinya, bersiap untuk mencium sunbaenya. Melihat gerakan Yesung dengan cepat sunbaenya itu menolehkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya akan bertemu dengan Yesung. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke samping dan pemilik tangan tersebut langsung meraup bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya. Tak lupa ia juga merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukannya, Yesung sendiri yang mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja itu.

_Aroma ini._

_Mint, coconut dan aroma musim gugur._

_Rasanya aku sangat mengenalnya, dan ciumannya sungguh memabukkan, kasar dan mendominasi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku yakin ia bukan sunbae tadi. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah dia..._

Pikiran Yesung langsung buyar saat sebuah lidah berusaha merengsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Yesung membuka mulutnya dan mengundang masuk lidah tersebut. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, suara desahan dan geraman terus keluar dari masing-masing bibir. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan dengan Yesung yang memendam wajahnya di dada namja itu dan namja itu sendiri membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam kelam Yesung.

_Namja ini siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa seperti memilikinya dan sangat membutuhkannya. Aromanya sangat memabukkan. Madu, coklat, dan aroma fresh hutan di musim semi. Entah mengapa aku ingin terus menghirup aroma ini._

Pikir namja itu sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Yesung sendiri semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan namja itu dan mulai tertidur terbuai aroma memabukkan namja itu.

_Siapapun dia, yang kutahu dia adalah mateku._

_Orang yang terlahir untukku dan hanya untukku._

Pikir Yesung terakhir kalinya sebelum gelap mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya. Membuatnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan matenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Submissive : Uke

Dominant : Seme

Mate : Pasangan Veela

Inheritage : Masa dimana sebuah darah dari makhluk seperti Veela bangkit dan membuatmu yang sebenarnya seorang manusia menjadi Veela sepenuhnya terkadang ada juga yang hanya setengah. Inheritage hanya bisa bangkit jika dikeluargamu terdapat keturunan Veela atau makhluk lainnya.

Bonding : Semacam ikatan pernikahan namun sangat kuat dan tak bisa dihancurkan. Memiliki tiga tahap. Jika sudah melakukan bonding tahap ketiga maka tidak akan ada Dominant lain yang akan mendekati karena bau Veela akan tercampur dengan sang mate begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

So so so... what do you think?

Aku selalu membaca fic Harry Potter dengan tema Magical Creature dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Jadi, aku mulai tertarik untuk membuat FF KyuSung dengan tema ini. jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya? Atau ini terlalu baru dan tidak mengasikkan?

Tell me? Haruskan kulanjutkan atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Korean Veela

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast :

-Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

Korean Veela

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Cho, tentunya kalian mengenalku bukan? Tidak? Kalian tidak mengenalku? Kalian pasti bercanda. Apa kalian selama ini tinggal di dalam gua atau di pulau terpencil hingga tidak pernah mendengar kata Cho. Akan kuberitahu ya, Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga bangsawan paling tertua dengan kedudukan sama dengan bangsawan Lee yang kini entah hilang kemana. Dan sebagai keluarga bangsawan tertua tentunya kami memiliki rahasia tersendiri. Rahasia keluargaku sendiri adalah bahwa dalam keluargaku mengalir darah _Magical Creature_ yang bernama _Vampire_, dan sudah hampir tiga keturunan darah itu belum juga bangkit. Banyak sepupuku menduga bahkan kepala keluarga Chos yang kini dipegang oleh Appaku, Cho Siwon.

Kuakui ia sangat tampan dan mempesona tapi tentunya aku lebih tampan darinya. Oh, kembali ke masalah _Inheritage_, jadi mereka mengira bahwa aku akan menerima darah _Vampire _tersebut dan benar saja, Februari lalu aku baru saja mengalami _Inheritage_ku dan kalian tahu, rasanya seperti akan mati bahkan aku hampir mengeluarkan seluruh darah dari dalam tubuhku secara terus-menerus yang berakibat aku mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Kalian bingung kenapa itu terjadi? Itu terjadi karena darah _Vampire_ dalam tubuhku mengganti seluruh darah manusia hingga aku menjadi _Vampire_ seutuhnya.

Awalnya aku merasa sangat aneh dengan kekuatan baruku, seluruh kemampuanku sudah berkali-kali lipat dari manusia biasanya, bahkan tak jarang aku mematahkan pintu masuk rumah karena terlalu kuat membukanya. Tentunya aku membutuhkan kontrol yang lebih dari sebelumnya, butuh waktu 6 bulan bagiku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kekuatanku dan bau darah manusia. Dan tentunya Appaku sangat bangga bahwa aku mewarisi darah _Vampire_ dalam keluarga kami, aku yakin sampai sekarang pun ia tengah pamer pada sepupu-sepupu kami. Ummaku sendiri, ah bagaimana ya. Dia malah yang paling mendorongku untuk menemukan _mate_ku dan dia selalu meminta bahwa itu adalah seorang _Veela_, tentu itu bukan permintaan yang mudah. Di zaman sekarang _Veela_ lebih memilih bersembunyi dibanding berurusan dengan manusia. Harus cari dimana _mate_ _Veela_ sekarang?.

Yah, itu menjadi pertanyaan terberat dalam hidupku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya cukup banyak _Veela_ di sekitarku namun mereka belum memenuhi standarku. Tapi tidak dengannya, dia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kutemui, dengan wajah cantik secara alami ditambah tubuh feminin mungil yang sangat menggoda ia berjalan memasuki lapangan dengan langkah anggun. Kecantikan alaminya ditambah _Veela's Charm_ yang melegenda membuat sosoknya semakin indah dan berhasil membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan kagum ataupun 'lapar'. Ya, dialah _mate_ku. Aku bisa tahu dengan mudah karena bau tubuhnya yang langsung menyergap indra penciumanku ditambah bau darahnya yang sangat manis dan _pure_ membuatku lapar ingin segera mencicipinya.

Tapi aku sekuat tenaga berusaha mengontrol _insting_ku yang ingin segera mengklaimnya. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit, dari apa yang kucium. Ia masih sangat polos.

Ah, betapa aku tidak sabar segera menancapkan taringku dalam leher putih mulusnya lalu menghisap darah manisnya yang aku yakin mampu membuatku mabuk karena saking lezatnya. Pikiranku langsung buyar saat aroma manis yang sedari tadi aku bayangkan tiba-tiba memasuki indra penciumanku. Ah, sepertinya _mate_ku memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya di kantin. Ya, saat ini aku tengah berada di kantin karena sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang bagi seluruh peserta maupun panitia OSPEK.

_Mate_ku sendiri tidak mengikuti OSPEK sepenuhnya karena setelah _first kiss_ kami yang begitu panas, ia ternyata tertidur dalam pelukanku. Ah, ingin rasanya aku kembali merasa tubuh hangatnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh dingin beku milikku. Tentunya kalian tahu jika _Vampire_ memiliki hawa tubuh yang sangat dingin karena sesungguhnya kami sudah mati bukan?.

"Yesungie, kau lihat itu. Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menciummu tadi, kau ingat?." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik sambil menggirim Yesung memasuki kantin.

"Ne? Darimana noona tahu kalau kami ber-berciuman?." Tanya Yesung sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan, dia itu Ice Prince disini. Tentunya berita tentang ciumanmu tersebar luas. Lagipula selama ini Cho Kyuhyun belum pernah mengencani seorangpun." Jelas yeoja cantik itu sambil menggiring Yesung duduk di sebuah meja.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai _mate_mu dan kalian sudah mengambil satu langkah _bonding_, aku akan menuntunmu untuk langkah selanjutnya." Ucap yeoja itu seenaknya sambil mulai memilih pesanan untuk mereka.

Kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja pesanan dan kembali dengan pesanan mereka.

"A-apa? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Yoona Noona?." tanya Yesung sedikit kaget.

"Kau tahu kan, jika keluarga Cho merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan tertua di Korea Selatan. Menurut tradisi keluarga Cho saat ini kalian berada dalam masa _Courting_, dalam masa ini kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Biasanya berlangsung enam atau dua belas bulan. Dan bersiap-siaplah, selama masa _Courting_ kau akan terus menerima _Gifts_ dari Cho Kyuhyun setiap hari..." Jeda Yoona sejenak sambil menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau memberitahukan tentang Kyuhyun yang menjadi _mate_mu. Kau tidak ingin ia salah paham, hanya karena kau _Veela_ ia berusaha memilikimu dan akhirnya kau bertemu _mate_mu yang sesungguhnya. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar." Lanjutnya sambil segera meminum jusnya seakan satu tahun tidak meminum apapun.

"N-ne, aku akan memberitahunya nanti malam, kudengar akan ada _New Moon Ball_ di selenggarakan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru. Lalu bagaimana dengan tahap kedua _Bonding_?."

"Ah iya, itu sudah tradisi di sini. Em, tahap kedua akan kau capai saat kalian sudah benar-benar terikat secara _Soul_, saat ini kalian hanya terikat oleh _Insting_. Jadi, _Bond_ kalian masihlah lemah. Oh ya, _Veela's Wings_mu akan muncul setelah kau memasuki tahap ketiga." Jelas Yoona.

"Oh, begitu. Eh, lho munculnya kapan? Bukannya tahap ketiga saat kita melakukan penyatuan tubuh." Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung setelah menyerap informasi yang diberikan Yoona.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu? _Veela's Wings_ akan muncul saat tubuh kalian sudah bersatu, jadi usahakan saat kau melakukan itu berposisi punggung diatas, kau tidak ingin melukai _Wings_mu kan." jawab Yoona santai seakan itu hanya rumus matematika dasar berhasil membuat wajah Yesung padam.

"Er, aku akan membayar dulu." Balas Yesung cepat sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Tanpa ia sadari dari arah samping kanan berlari seorang murid dengan nampan berisi makanan, tentu tabrakan tak bisa dihindari. Dapat Yesung dengar teriakan Yoona yang menyuruhnya menjauh dan juga teriakan murid tersebut yang berusaha mengerem tubuhnya. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbelalak lebar melihat isi nampan tersebut. Pumpkin Sup panas, jus jeruk dan kimchi. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala untuk melindunginya dari hujanan sup panas dan jus dingin.

Semua terasa seperti _slow motion _bagi Yesung saat namja itu menabrak dirinya membuat nampan yang dipegang namja itu melayang di udara dan bersiap jatuh menimpa mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat dan juga bau tubuh familiar ditambah sebuah perasaan geli di dada dan perut Yesung, sebuah tangan meraih tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai masuk ke dalam pelukan yang terasa sangat familiar bagi Yesung.

Dengan erat sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang Yesung sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya menangkap mangkuk sup yang hampir menumpahkan isinya dan dengan santai menangkap isinya yang hampir jatuh. Begitu pula dengan jus dan kimchi. Terakhir tangan itu melempar ketiga makanan ke atas udara dan menendang nampan yang hampir menyentuh lantai, dengan akuratnya nampan itu jatuh bersamaan dengan ketiga makanan di atasnya.

Dengan satu putaran dan semua selesai, murid tersebut terjatuh di lantai sedangkan Yesung aman berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, begitu pula nampan yang kini di pegang Kyuhyun.

'Eh, tadi itu... apa ya?.' Pikir Yesung sambil berkedip-kedip sedikit bingung bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di pelukan Kyuhyun dan tidak di lantai.

"Lain kali, lihat dimana kakimu melangkah." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil menyerahkan nampan yang ia pegang pada pemiliknya yang kini sibuk meminta maaf. Seakan clue, ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti kantin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut sambil memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih banyak, sunbae." Ucap Yesung sambil dengan berat hati melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat itu ia terdiam sejenak menyadari bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun sangat dingin dan matanya berwarna merah darah, namun kemudian kembali menjadi caramel yang sangat indah.

"Kyu, kau ikut tidak. Kita ada rapat siang ini." Teriak salah seorang sunbae sambil menatap tidak sabar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Hae." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Donghae karena terlalu sibuk melihat Yesung yang kini memegang lengannya cukup erat.

"Em, aku ingin berbicara dengan sunbae, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan. Bisakah kita bertemu nanti malam saat di _New Moon Ball_?." Tanya Yesung dengan wajah memerah malu dan menatap penuh harap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjemputmu di asramamu. Sebaiknya kau berdandan secantik mungkin, Mon amor." Balas Kyuhyun dengan smriknya yang berhasil membuat Yesung semakin merah padam.

"N-ne, sunbae." Jawab Yesung malu-malu sambil berusaha menatap kearah lain selain mata Kyuhyun, namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun terus saja mengelus lembut bibir pouty semerah mawar miliknya.

"S-sunbae, aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi ada kegiatan games kecil yang harus kuhadiri." Bisik Yesung sedikit gugup sambil menahan tangannya, bingung antara harus menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun atau membiarkannya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku juga memiliki meeting yang harus kuhadiri. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Yesungie." Balas Kyuhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya kecewa.

"Haaahh... sayang sekali, tidak mendapat satu pun ciuman, kecupan pun tidak." Ucap Yoona jahil menyuarakan hati Yesung yang memang kecewa.

"Noona bicara apa sih." Gerutu Yesung dengan wajah memerah padam dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

"Eh, kau mau kemana? Hei! Dasar, dia bahkan belum membayar makanannya." Gerutu Yoona sambil memilih membayar daripada dikejar-kejar pemilik kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung, ada kiriman paket untukmu." Teriak Sehun sambil membawa sebuah kotak cukup besar dan mawar pelangi yang terkenal sangat mahal.

"Eh, untukku? Dari siapa?." Tanya Yesung yang kini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Biar kucari, ah ini. Ada suratnya."

_Dear Yesungie,_

_Dengan surat ini, saya, Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggal keluarga bangsawan Cho, Vampire Pureblood, Prince Korean Vampire, memutuskan bahwa saya meminta ijin untuk melakukan Courting dengan Kim Yesung, putra tunggal bangsawan Kim, Veela Pureblood, Prince Korean Veela._

_Jika Yesung-ssi menerima permintaan ijin Courting ini, maka terimalah gifts yang telah saya sertakan. Jika tidak, anda bisa mengembalikan kepada saya, Cho Kyuhyun._

_Courting ini akan berlangsung hingga satu bulan ke depan, jika di suatu hari Yesung-ssi memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dengan saya, Cho Kyuhyun, anda bisa memutuskan hubungan Courting ini._

_Saya telah mengirim surat ijin yang sama kepada Kim Heechul, Veela Pureblood, Queen Korean Veela dan Kim Hangeng, Elven Pureblood, King Korean Veela and Elven._

_Sincerelly,_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

"Wow, bahasanya sungguh luar biasa. Aku tidak percaya ia menulis dengan tangannya sendiri?." Ucap Sehun kagum dengan kesopanan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia seorang bangsawan, Sehunie. Tentunya kau tidak lupa, dia tumbuh sebagai calon penerus tunggal keluarga Cho." Jawab Yesung sedikit malas sambil memutar bola matanya, meski pipinya merona merah.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau ingin membalas surat Cho Kyuhyun?." Tanya Sehun duduk di kasurnya, melihat Yesung mulai membuka kadonya.

"Hm? Tidak usah, aku kan sudah menerima _gifts_nya. Eh, a-apa ini? Oh, ini bukankah ini gaun." Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung sambil memutar-mutar gaunnya.

'_Woah, ini kan. Persephone, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sunbae tahu jika aku sangat menyukai karakter Persephone dibanding Aprodhite?.'_

Bisa dilihat gaun yang dipegang Yesung adalah sebuah gaun hitam berbahan sutra sepanjang lutut dengan motif yang sangat indah, dibagian bawahnya terlapis beberapa kain renda yang begitu manis, tak lupa sebuah topeng yang menggantung di kerah gaun tersebut. Gaun itu sangat halus bahkan dapat dengan mudah jatuh dari tangan Yesung layaknya air, dapat dipastikan gaun itu pasti sangat mahal. Oh ayolah ini Cho Kyuhyun yang kita bicarakan.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Yesung harus memakai sebuah gaun, itu hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang _Submissive Veela_. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarganya.

"He? Oh, malam ini ada _Ball_ ya? Aku hampir lupa. Ehh~ aku belum menyiapkan gaun, aduh~ aku harus pakai apa ini?." Balas teriak Sehun yang kini mulai berjalan layaknya setrika dengan tangan yang sibuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Aarrrggghhhh... aku harus pakai apa?." Teriak Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum sebuah kotak terlempar mengenai tepat kepalanya.

"Sakiiittt... Hyung apa-apaan sih? Pakai acara lempar kotak lagi, bagaimana jika kepalaku bocor? Mau tanggung jawab?." Cerocos Sehun sambil sibuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Berisik tahu, lebih baik kau lihat apa yang tertulis di kotak itu. Aku mau mandi dulu." Jawab Yesung masih dengan tampang dreamy dan mulai menari-nari dengan memeluk dressrobenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, aku terlihat menarik?." Tanya Yesung gugup sambil memainkan bagian gaunnya.

"Oh ayolah Hyung, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Jika kau tidak berkencan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae aku pasti akan mengajakmu keluar, percayalah." Jawab Sehun dengan pedenya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Dengan pakaianmu itu, Uh, tidak terima kasih." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat alis matanya dan menatap Sehun aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya membuat tangan Yesung gatal ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun, biar aku ingatkan. Kau juga memakai gaun demi Tuhan. Sebaiknya kau segera memakai topengmu, Kyuhyun sunbae sebentar lagi pasti datang menjemputku." Teriak Yesung sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Ya, memang Sehun yang merupakan satu jenis dengan Yesung juga harus memakai sebuah gaun. Dan entah itu sebuah takdir atau sekedar keberuntungan, Sehun yang saat itu masih bingung harus memakai apa, sebuah kotak berisi gaun indah berwarna putih datang bertuliskan :

_To : Oh Sehun_

_From : Your Secret Admirer_

Yah, memang sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi cukup membuat Sehun tenang.

Tok tok tok

"Oh, itu pasti Kyuhyun sunbae. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, bye Sehunie." Pamit Yesung berlari membukakan pintu hanya untuk terkejut karena tiba-tiba di depannya sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, dapat cliffhanger. Wkwkwkkwk... ini aku nulis jam 4:30 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam lima. Waktunya siap-siap sekolah nih. Oke, aku harus berangkat dulu.

Terima kasih yang sudah review dan maaf sangat lama, dan juga terima kasih buat my lovely reader Cassandra'elf Kyusung yang sudah menuntut langsung, dan maaf ternyata hari Senin aku pulang malem jadi langsung tepar. Sedangkan kemarin aku pulang lumayan pagi (jam 3 sore), sampai rumah jam 4.

Jangan salah, di sekolahku jam 1:30 itu pulang pagi, karena kami terbiasa pulang sore. Dan itu rasanya sudah seperti Heaven kalau bisa pulang jam 1:30. Aku sampai menghela napas legaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali.

Akhirnya bisa tidur siang di rumah, itu satu-satu pikiran yang datang.

Oke, terima kasih dan maaf cuap-cuapnya.


End file.
